Peeking
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Lemon. VenxAqua It was just a coincidence, but Ven still didn't expect to see Aqua touching herself... AU cause this never happened.


Nekogal: I've had this lemon in mind for a few days, and whenever I was bored I thought of it =.= yum –cough cough- anyway, I'm sort of nervous cause you know...first Ven and Aqua lemon and um, I sorta feel like a perv even though I've written a lot of yaoi lemons before.

Readers, this message isn't for you, this is for someone I know:  
**Senpai, if you are reading, I suggest you close the window. NOW. Please do if you don't want to be scarred, 'kay thanks.**

Now that that's over with ...  
WARNINGS!  
Lemon! Masturbation! Peeking! Contains VenxAqua

Don't own BBS, if I did, Aqua and Ven would be canon, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

It was another calm night at the Land of Departure, crickets played their soothing melodies, stars glistened in the sky, the wind blew softly, and the moon's light made its way through the windows, one of them, Ventus' window.

The young boy could not conceal any sleep at all, he was wide awake for some strange reason, despite the fact that he and his fellow friends had a tiresome and stressful day.

Finally giving up, and knowing for sure his eyes wouldn't close to sleep, Ven sat up and sighed as he turned to his window. "Wonder if Aqua is awake." He turned at the clock he had on the nightstand next to him that marked 3:14am. "It's late but knowing her she might be reading a novel or something." He said to himself and stood up from his bed. "Won't hurt to look."

So still wearing his green pajama, Ven made his way out of his room bare-footed, emitting silent steps through the big halls of the castle. It was still dark, but the moon from the outside gave him enough light to see clearly.

He came to a stop outside to Aqua's room and took a deep breath. 'So you like her big deal, no need to be nervous, just go in there and see what she's doing and ask if she's bored or something, or...maybe if she wants to talk. Yeah, that'll do.' Ven planned inwardly.

He was about to grab the doorknob of the door, only to notice it was already opened, leaving a small creak for someone to peek right through it.

Ven kneeled and with his right eye, peeked to the inside of the room, holding onto the floor, but had to contain a scream and a heart attack at the sight before him. He widened his eyes in shock, brought both hands to his mouth and stepped back, to recline on the wall of the other side of the hallway.

His face was now covered in a bright red color that was really noticeable even the dark.

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!' Ven couldn't think straight now, his heart was pounding so hard against his chest and his mind was yelling so many things that he could, should and shouldn't do in a situation like this.

What did he see? What was behind the door you ask?

Ah nothing really, just Aqua naked touching herself.

'Oh My God! Do something! I mean don't! No no! I mean er... just do something!' He was debating with himself, he had so many mixed emotions at the moment that he didn't know what to do. In one side, he loved Aqua, he really did, and teenager instincts told him that this was just a golden opportunity; but his respectful and moral side told him to leave and act as if nothing happened, even Aqua needed privacy in those kind of, moments.

After debating around a minute that seemed an eternity, Ven gulped in nervousness and slowly approached the opened door, blushing even more at the sight.

There she was, naked, trembling in bed, not covered at all by blankets, moaning as she rubbed with her fingers between her legs.

'Woah... God she is so beautiful.' Ven thought in amazement, not been able to take his eyes off her. Aqua's body was just too perfect, smooth pale skin, slim long legs, a well endowed chest, a creamy bare back and delicate feather-like fingers. It was breath-taking.

"Nghn...feels good." Aqua moaned in a high pitched tone that Ven had never heard before, having her eyes shut close, and mouth opened as she panted and sweat ran down her body.

Ven bit his lower lip in anxiety; the sight was too erotic for him, he could feel himself turn hard.

"Ah..." Aqua moaned and arched back as her fingers began to move faster; her cheeks were reddening more and her breathing increased.

Ven groaned inwardly at seeing he was now hard as rock. 'Damn it! What to do?' Ven turned back at the scene and licked his lips unconsciously, then slowly, guided his hand inside his pants, holding into the doorknob with his free hand.

"Y-Yes..." Aqua's voice was beginning to break, and now she used her other hand to touch her left breast and play with her hard nipple; Ven by his own, was feeling hotter and closer to his climax the more he stayed and watched; he wanted to go inside so badly and give her the real thing!

Only a minute after, arching her back Aqua groaned and released all over the bed. "Ven!" She exclaimed in ecstasy and fell on the bed like a doll, trying to recover her strength.

Ven widened his eyes and came all over his hand when the girl said his name; it took him a lot of will to not make a sound, but it was just too good to be true.

'Aqua was...imagining I was doing _that _to her?' He asked in disbelief, not noticing he was not watching out his weight, and the door was beginning to open more giving he was still holding onto the doorknob. 'Could it be she...'

THUD!

Aqua gasped startled and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover her exposed body, been even more shocked at seeing Ven fall inside her room, with a hand inside his pants and a flushed expression. Nervously, she held the sheets above her chest, hoping what she was thinking wasn't true. "V-Ven?" She asked.

'SHIT!' Ven looked up and blushed even more at seeing Aqua, straight in the face, after the sin he had committed of invading her privacy. 'RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY AND DON'T LOOK BACK!' "Aqua I-" He stuttered and moved his cum-covered hand out from his pants hiding it behind his back. "I'm so-so so sorry! I wasn't sleepy and and- went to just walk um walk around and saw your d-door open and I, wanted to make sure you were fine and I sort of accidently opened it more than necessary and here I am!" Ven was amazed himself of how quickly he came out with the lie, maybe he wouldn't get in trouble... "So I'll, be leaving now, and um, so yeah, good night!" He was making his way to the door when,

"Ven." Aqua called and the boy froze in mid step. 'RUN!'

"Your hand." She said and Ven tensed, gripping his dirty hand in a fist. "Let me see it."

Ven didn't move at first, he was hesitant, but regained his courage and pulled out his dirty hand.

Aqua gasped at this and blushed. "Y-You saw me didn't you?" She stammered nervous.

The blond gulped, not really knowing what to say; he felt so embarrassed he thought he'd pass out any moment.

The silence was enough answer for Aqua. Ashamed she brought a hand to her eyes, not bearing to see any longer Ven's face. 'Why does this happen to me? Ven saw me! Even when I said his name! He must surely hate me now.'

"V-Ven, I only want that this doesn't ruin our friendship, because I really don't-"

She was suddenly cut off when a pair of lips were pressed against hers; she moved away her hand and widened her eyes at seeing Ven was the one that interrupted her. She blushed madly, and from the shock, let go of her blanket, exposing her chest and stomach. 'What is he doing?'

'What am I doing?' Ven didn't want Aqua to be sad or ashamed for this, so the first thing that came into his mind was, well, kiss her.

Aqua's heart jumped in ecstasy, and not containing herself, she closed her eyes as well and kissed back.

Ven was even more surprised at feeling Aqua kiss back, but he couldn't care less right now what that meant.

After a minute or so, both broke apart and panted as they stared deep in the eyes, having their cheeks flushed.

"V-Ven..."

"Aqua, I-I, I've been wanting to tell you for some time, but, I think this is enough proof." He softened his eyes. "Of how I feel about you." He murmured the end of the sentence in a sweet tone, that caused Aqua to shudder and almost melt.

The blue haired girl half-closed her eyes, not showing it, but feeling extremely happy, at knowing her feelings were returned. "Ven...I love you too..." She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, and so did he around her waist, then both leaned forward for another chasty kiss.

Ven's heart was soaring, he felt like he was in heaven, flying high between the clouds; what he had wanted for so many years was coming true this very instant. It was all a living dream, until he felt his shirt been un-buttoned. He opened his eyes and watched as Aqua moved away from his face, and gave him a tender look; her eyes were shining in bliss and love.

For some reason, he felt like he wanted to keep going.

Ven let his shirt slip off from his shoulders and fall on the bed, and used it to clean his dirty hand. He moved forward and pushed Aqua to her back, the girl looking up with half-lidded eyes. The message was clear in her eyes, she wanted him.

No words were exchanged, for they clearly spoke through the look in their eyes, what they both wanted, and what both longed for, was to share this moment.

Ven leaned down for another kiss as he brought his hands to each of Aqua's breasts, and moved his thumbs in circular motion around her nipples, feeling how slowly they turned hard. Aqua moaned in the kiss and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Ven's neck, deepening the kiss. She felt how Ven's tongue poked her lips, and she opened her mouth allowing him to go in; their tongues met and danced erotically with each other, savoring the other's taste.

But due to the lack of air, they broke apart, and a trail of mixed saliva escaped as their lips moved apart, falling on Aqua's chin. Ven's lips lowered to her chin and licked away the evidence of their kiss, then lowered more to her neck and gave a kiss to the smooth skin.

"Ah." Aqua breathed deeply at feeling Ven's lips against her skin, and maneuvered her hands to the boy's pants, and slowly slid them down to his knees to reveal his dark boxers.

As he licked and nipped her neck gently, Ven tossed his pants to the floor, seeing as they wouldn't need them anymore. 'My God her skin is so sweet...' Ven thought in awe and amazement as he sucked gently against her pulse point.

After leaving a nice hickey on Aqua's neck, marking her as his, he lowered more and took her right breast between his lips, sucking gently on the nipple, as he stroke the abandoned one and made sure to feel every single inch of her skin.

"V-Ven..." Aqua moaned and held the boy's blond hair between her fingers, encouraging him to keep going.

She had dreamt of this so many times, and always wished for Ven to be hers one day. But now, here they were, making love to each other, finding no better way to express their feelings towards the other. She was so happy, she wanted to shout it to the entire world.

Ven as well had this always lurking his thoughts every night, he'd picture him and Aqua together, happy, and loving each other, just as they were now. And now, he was pleasuring her, he was causing her to make all of those sweet sounds he'd never thought Aqua could make.

Both were just in utter bliss.

"Nghn." Aqua moaned as Ven slowly snaked his right hand to her legs, and made its way to her sensitive thighs.

"V-Ventus." She muttered as she brought his face upon hers and kissed his lips contently.

The love was there, you could sense it; it wasn't something just to feel passion, but to show love, all those feelings they had harbored for the other for so many years.

"Aqua..." Ven moaned as well inside the kiss, now venturing his fingers to Aqua's entrance and rubbing her in circles tortuously slow, feeling his fingers get wet. The kiss muffled a moan from Aqua, feeling intruding fingers prowling her entrance and pleasuring her.

They rolled over unconsciously and Aqua now stood on top, with the boy below him at her mercy. They broke apart from the kiss and Aqua kissed down Ven's strong and inviting chest, causing the boy to shudder and yelp, removing his fingers due the sudden action.

She gave a single kiss to his nipples, and blew gently on them. "Nghhgaaah..." Ven whimpered, not very familiar with this new sensation.

A smile graced upon Aqua's lips at the cute and sweet sound Ven emitted. She kept going further down to his navel, leaving behind a trail of wet kisses, getting closer to his boxers. "A-Aqua d-don't... Gaah!" Ven cried when Aqua softly stroke his throbbing clothed-member, not noticing he had turned this hard.

Not saying anything at all, Aqua took between her fingers Ven's boxers and slid them down, throwing them away. Aqua blushed bright red at seeing Ven was rather big, and Ven blushed as well at Aqua's intent stare on him.

"Impressive." Aqua murmured and guided her lips to the tip.

"Gahhh!" Ven cried and closed his eyes shut, clutching his hand to the sheets as he felt a pair of wet and soft lips surround him mercilessly and suck gently on him. "A-A-A-Aqua!"

Aqua was fully aware this was completely new to Ven, and so it was to her, so trying to not make him come so suddenly she gave a few more sucks and kisses before letting go of him, only to find some pre-cum was now leaking out.

Ven was still trying to recover from the sudden action, he was panting and still had his eyes closed. He opened them slowly to be welcomed by the sight of Aqua smiling down at him. "You okay?" She asked softly.

Ven only managed to nod, feeling somewhat fussy at seeing that tender smile on her face. Taking another breath, Ven leaned up and kissed Aqua, startling her a bit, managing to roll over so he was on top again.

Payback time.

They broke their passionate kiss and not saying anything, Ven leaned down Aqua's body, and out of the sudden licked her between the legs. "Kyah!" Aqua cried and closed her eyes in surprise, blushing even more and tossing her head back exposing her neck. "Ven!"

Ven was surprised himself at seeing how sweet Aqua tasted, and how wet she was. He proceeded to cup her clitoris with his lower lip and kiss the wet skin.

Tears began to form in Aqua's eyes; she had never felt this good before, nor did she think it'd feel this good. But now at realizing Ven was the one doing it to her, she felt in the paradise, wanting it to never end.

Now completely concentrated on what he was doing, Ven kissed Aqua's pubis, then moved forward her vulva, savoring the new and delicious taste of her skin, been motivated by the girl's whimpers and gentle cries.

"E-Enough..." Aqua managed to stutter, and Ven stopped, moving back up to face his beloved. He stared down at her expectant, making sure of what he saw in her eyes was what he was thinking. They said nothing, and until Ven saw a sparkle radiate from her azure eyes, he smiled. "You ready?" He asked, knowing it was going to hurt her.

Nervous like she never had before in her entire life, Aqua nodded, trying to calm herself down.

Ven leaned closer to her face and half-closed his cerulean eyes, that now glistened with love and care towards the blue-haired girl, as he carefully positioned himself between her legs. "If you want me to stop, tell me." He murmured against her ear.

"I will." She replied, and unconsciously held onto the sheets below her.

Not taking his eyes away from Aqua's face, Ven slowly and carefully made his way inside the virgin entrance, grimacing a bit at the incredible tightness that now surrounded him.

"Ah!" Aqua exclaimed in pain and shut her eyes close as tears formed in her eyes and made their way down her cheeks. It hurt. It hurt so much. No damage in battle could compare to this. It felt like she was been ripped apart torturously. She dug her nails to the bed sheets and did her best to get used to the new presence inside her.

Ven immediately saw the pain Aqua was going through, and hesitated for a moment before going completely inside. "A-Aqua, you want me to stop?" He asked weakly, feeling like self control wanted to slip away.

Aqua shook her head in denial, surprising the boy. "N-No... I knew it'd be like this." She opened her eyes and smiled as her eyebrows twitched from the pain. "B-But, I want you... Ven."

Ven softened his eyes at her words, and captured her lips in a kiss, trying to distract her as he fully came inside and stopped right where he was, until he was sure Aqua was comfortable, as much as he wanted to move.

Aqua grimaced inside the kiss now at feeling Ven completely inside; he was unexpectedly big, but she had to deal with it. They didn't move for a minute, as Aqua felt how the pain was slowly subsiding, and Ven felt how something wet was dripping down his leg. The blonde boy glanced down and gasped at seeing blood.

He broke the kiss and stared at Aqua worriedly. "Aqua, you're bleeding." He stated, sounding somewhat scared.

Aqua chuckled, having noticed the blood not so long ago. "Don't worry-that, that is normal." She reassured the boy, and smiled up at him. "Go on."

A little hesitant, but wanting to do as she wanted, Ven slowly pulled back and went back inside. Both grimaced; Ven at the unbearable tightness, and Aqua at the unfamiliar feeling. The girl said nothing to imply she wanted him to stop, so Ven continued, with the slow pace, not really wanting to hurt her, but to enjoy the moment.

"You ok?" Ven asked as he kept moving, just to make sure she was alright.

Aqua gave a faint nod, having her eyes closed, too busy in trying to not focus on the pain.

Ven now began to move in different angles, to see if he could manage to make Aqua feel that magical sensation he was. Out of a sudden, Aqua cried, but not in pain or suffering, but in ecstasy. She felt it surge through all of her body, going through every single nerve that composed her body. She reopened her eyes and saw Ven's expectant face, she smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him, holding his face gently in her hands.

Finally attaining what he wanted, Ven began to thrust a little faster, causing both of them to moan at the feeling of completing each other.

Now closing his eyes as well, Ven took one of Aqua's hands away from his face, and intertwined their fingers in a gentle grasp.

The rhythm was slowly beginning to turn faster, for Aqua now moved her hips up in time with Ven's, causing them to go even deeper than before, both groaning and shutting their eyes at the sensation. "F-Feels good..." Aqua moaned, panting uncontrollably, holding Ven's hand tighter.

That encouraged him, and Ven kept thrusting deep inside her, feeling in heaven itself because of all these new and wonderful sensations.

"F-Faster V-Ven..." Aqua pleaded with a high-pitched cry that was heard above the creaking of the bed.

Ven grunted in pleasure and decided to take it even farther; he took hold of both Aqua's legs and placed them above his shoulders, then leaned closer to the girl's body as he began to thrust faster and harder than before. "God nnghh Aqua... you're so tight..." Ven groaned, his voice high pitching as well.

Aqua cried each time Ven thrust inside her, feeling like she'd break any moment, but yet, she didn't want it to end. Her body was going up and down as Ven moved, their bodies were covered in sweat and they cried in ecstasy, not really thinking that they could wake Terra or Master Eraqus. The only thing that mattered at the moment for them was each other.

"Aaahh Ven..." Aqua exclaimed, pleasure tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ahhh...Ahhhqua..." The boy moaned as he increased his pace even more. At this rate, surely the bed would break.

Aqua let go of her his hand and wrapped both arms around Ven's back, bringing him closer to her body as she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "V-Ven... V-Ventus...!"

The way Aqua said his name was what gave him more strength to keep going; she was begging _him_ for more, she wanted _him,_ and he was hers, as she was his.

Aqua dug her nails on Ven's back, marking him as her property, at feeling her climax approach. "V-Ven I'm close!" She warned him.

"S-So am I..." Ven replied, not stopping his movements, but going even faster.

She felt it was coming, approaching so quickly. "Let's come together... please..." She begged him with a cry as Aqua held onto him tighter.

Only nodding, Ven gave two more thrusts and time seemed to stop. Both cried each other's name as they released, Aqua arching her back, and Ven clutching to the bed sheets.

Their bodies un-tensed and fell numb, as all energy they had abandoned them. Aqua lied back tiredly, panting trying to recover her breath as Ven removed her legs off his shoulders and fell on top of her, panting as well looking at his side, not having the strength to talk at the moment.

The room was only filled with the sound of their panting, and the scent of skin in the air.

"Ven?" Aqua suddenly murmured.

"Hm?" The boy replied, to let her know he was listening.

Aqua smiled at her own words. "I love you."

Ven widened his eyes in surprise, now noticing how many feelings three words could express. "I love you too." He replied, then looked up at Aqua, kissing her lips briefly. "We should probably go to sleep, must be really late now." The boy stated with a sleepy expression.

Aqua nodded in agreement, and let Ven lie next to her, covering their bodies with the sheets, not caring at all the bed, and their legs were stained with blood, sweat and release.

For the first time in months, both fell asleep now filled with the warmth of their heart's content.

* * *

The sun had risen just as in any other morning, bright and proud.

It was a long night of good rest for Terra, and the young disciple was ready for another day of training. He was on his way in waking Ven up, knowing it was hard for the young boy to wake up so early, but to his surprise, Ven wasn't in his room, yet the bed was undone. Maybe Aqua knew where he was?

Walking past his room, Terra stood in front of Aqua's room and opened the door to peek inside. "Hey, Aqua, have you seen Ven? Breakfast is almost ready." Terra asked to the girl.

Aqua was lying on her bed wearing a nightgown, been covered by a good quantity of blankets. "Oh, uh, sorry Terra, h-haven't seen him."

Terra brought a hand to his chin. "Oh well, if you see him, tell him to be ready. You too should get getting up." And with that Terra left and closed the door.

The blankets moved and Ven's head came out. "Y-you think he knew I was here?" He asked nervously as he panted.

Aqua only shook her head, feeling her heart would come out from her chest.

Ven hopped off the bed and picked up his clothes, putting them on in case he was caught on the hallway.

"Hey Ven?" Aqua called.

"Yeah?" Ven replied as he put on his shirt over his head.

Aqua placed her hands on her lap, thinking. "Should we tell Terra and Master about this?"

Ven froze and did not move. He stood quiet, pondering through all the possibilities, of what could happen. Then finally turned at Aqua. "Let's give it some time. Terra will find out eventually, even if we don't tell him." He gave her a happy grin then exited the room with a brief wave.

Smiling, Aqua brought both hands to her heart and closed her eyes happily.

Now as much as weird as it sounded, she was grateful Ven went last night to peek to her room. This'd be a funny story one day...

* * *

Nekogal: crappy ending is crappy! D:

10 pages. 10 freaking pages! It's like... longest lemon I've ever done, and it better be good cause it took me like 2 weeks to write this. Anyway, please review!

And no, no sequel, just a oneshot.


End file.
